Truth or dare
by Shywerewolf
Summary: Sirius is bored, so fred and George suggest truth or dare. Ideas get crazy at some point.
1. The game begins

**I know there are loads of truth or dare fanfic a out in the world, but I just felt like it!**

" mum says we can come downstairs now" said Ginny

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and ginny made their way down to the kitchen where they met Snape Dumbledore, mad eye, lupin, tonks and mrs weasley.

" Greetings all," said Dumbledore in his deep voice.

" Hi remus," said hermione before blushing viciously, only ginny knew she had had a small crush on him since third year.

o0o

they ate a wonderful roast dinner, followed by a huge treacle tart, mrs weasleys speciality, and vanilla ice cream. Once everyone was done, and tonks had smashed several plates, everyone sat in the living room. Hermione was In a far corner reading up about dragons, Fred and George were organising their skiving snackboxes, putting them in brightly coloured wrappers, harry and Ron where pouring over a quidditch book while snape, dumbledore and mcgonnagal where speaking in low voices.

" I'm bored," said Sirius, walking into the room.

" Let's play truth or dare then." Replied the twins in unison, with matching evil grins plastered across their faces.

" I'll go get the firewhiskey. And the veritiserum."

o0o

Everyone sat in a circle. Dumbledore spun his wand. It landed on ginny.

" Miss Weasley you start" said Dumbledore stowing his wand in his robe pocket.

" Ron, truth or dare?"

" Dare!"

" I dare you to skip round the room in a pink dress and sing about your undying love for...Snape"

Ron was flabberghasted. He didn't know his little sister could be so... Evil. He did his dare while every one roared with laughter. Apart from snape. He had his head in his hands.

" Err, hermione, truth or dare?"

" Truth Ronald," she said, not looking up from her book.

" take a sip of veritiserum, ok, did krum ever pronounce your name properlY?"

" No. I'm still hermee- own- ninny. Professor snape, truth or dare"

" truth, granger." he said, almost regretting it.

" Who was the biggest crush in your life?"

" Lily Evans," he said before clapping his hand over his mouth.

" Albus, truth or dare?"

" Dare Severus "

" do the can can."

" What no, my back can't take that, I'm an old man remember!"

" Fine, a glass of firewhiskey then."

dumbledore gulped down the firewhiskey before saying...

**suspense! Who is next to be dared? Comment who you want!**


	2. Pie in your face!

" Minerva, Truth or Dare?"

" What-oh, dare Albus."

" I dare you to... Transfigured yourself into a pig and bite the person you hate the most in this room"

Mcgonnagal was livid. She transfigured herself into a black pig ( well she wasn't going to be pink and sparkly was she) and bit Dumbledore forcefully on one of his long fingers, before undoing the spell.

" I thought we were friends, Minnie!"

" We where. And don't call me Minnie. Sirius, truth or dare?"

" truth."

" name the person you fancy the most in this room."

" Oh, your mean. If I'm honest, I don't fancy anyone in this room, but there was this girl in the Three Broomsticks I liked. Anyway, Remus truth or dare?"

" Dare" remus said, his old marauder memories coming back to him.

" Take an article of clothing off!"

hermione burried her face in her book, so all you could see was her flushed forehead. Remus took his tie off.

" Nice try, mate. Harry truth or dare."

" Dare."

" Throw that cream cake in someone's face." Everyone laughed as harry splattered the tart in Snapes greasy, pointed face.

" Potter, that is a months detention." He then disapperated to his home to shower and go to bed.


	3. A secret revealed

" that was... Hilarious!" Gasped Sirius between laughs. " I now have a better idea on what we can play! We can play _what_ have I done!"

everyone bug remus gave him a confused look

" it's a game where a person says something like ' I've never eaten a bogey flavour bean' and if someone has, they have to have a sip of firewhiskey. Harry will start"

" ok, I've never... Wet the bed" Ron, Ginny, and Dumbledore drank the firewhiskey.

" I was four!" Said ginny, a rosy blush forming over her cheeks.

" Same here" said Ron.

" cursed" said Dumbledore, simply not embaressed .

" Ok. I've never... Had a crush on a teacher." Said remus, a twinkle spreading in his eyes.

_oh no, _thought hermione, _why remus john lupin, did you say that? Just why? _

_Almost in tears, hermione drank the goblet of firewhiskey. It seared her throat, causing more tears to well in her eyes._

" God hermione, which teacher? If you say snape I will kill you!"

" no Ronald, lupin " she whispered, than ran out of the room, crying.

**Well, what did you think? I know it was short and all, and not that funny, but I needed someone to run crying out of the room. Am I doing a chapter four? Well maybe today or tomorrow . Next chapters gonna be funnier and longer, I promise.**


	4. Awkward and Angry

**hi, sorry if this chapter is absolute rubbish**

**but I literally just threw it together while**

**i was bored in school. Enjoys.**

KNOCK KNOCK

Two short knocks pummelled Hermione's door.

" If that is harry, Ron or Sirius , you can Go away. " Said hermione.

Coming into the room and sitting on a chair, Lupin found Hermione lying on her bed with a huge pile of chocolate frogs and a muggle fantasy novel.

" Look, I'm sorry about that, 'Mione, it's just I was hoping Sirius would say something , cause he had a crush on Professor Sinistra, when she was younger. I'm touched you had feelings towards me, but I had no idea. All that blushing and the glances. You do realise we can't be together?"

" I know, it's just my mum said I'm getting to a stage where I'll fall for anyone. She said I might not notice it, until that person spoke to me. But you, well, you were different. When I found out you were a werewolf, I felt sorry for you, and well, you get the picture" replied hermione, putting her novel down.

" So your not that embarrassed?" Asked lupin, regretting it as soon as the words escaped his lips.

" What?" Raged hermione " of course I'm flipping embarrassed. Ron, harry, Sirius, Dumbledore, mcgonagall," she ticked them of her fingers, leaving three names " Fred, George, Ginny. I'll never hear the end of it. And ginny, being the gossip she is, will have it all over school ' hermione granger, smart, geeky, know it all, has fancied hogwarts professors since age 13 , so no, Remus John Lupin, it is not oKay!" She was breathing heavily now, her chest heaving, her pale cheeks flushed. Lupin had never seen her so angry. She had lost control.

" look, calm d- "

" don't you dare tell me to calm down!" She screamed?

" Let me Finish! Now, I want us to go downstairs, because we have left Sirius alone with firewhiskey. He's probably doing a drunken waltz with mcgonnagal and trying to chat up a broomstick."

He held out his arm to hermione.. She wanted to hold his gentle hand, but instead shook her head in an I-can-walk-by-myself-thanks kind of way.

0o0

" Ah miss granger, come back now?" Said Dumbledore

" yeah" said hermione," but I'm not playing with those dopes, I think I'll study for my transfiguration exam"

Mcgonnagal beamed.

everyone nodded their heads.

Dumbledore spun his wand and this time it landed on... George

" mr weasley. Truth or dare?"

" Dare, "


	5. It all ends now

" mmm, let's see. I dare you to kiss every girl on the cheek in this room." Said dumbledore

" professor!" Said George shocked. But he did the dare anyway.

" remus, truth or dare?"

" Well, I've done a dare, so truth"

" what were you and hermione talking about upstairs?"

Hermione looked up from her book. If looks could kill, George would be lying on the floor, bruised and bloody.

" Oh, not much. I got screamed at and took a chocolate frog to the head for asking a stupid question. Then I told 'Mione that Sirius was probably doing a drunken waltz and chatting up a broomstick" he replied, as Sirius shot him the evil eye.

"padfoot, truth or dare?"

" dare, you know me, moony"

" do a waltz with Minerva"

sirius muttered words to describe remus in a not-so-nice way. Dumbledore conjured a radio and the waltz came on. Sirius did it, receiving around. 20 " ow, you stood on my foot"s from mcgonagall.

0o0

" good god, look at the time" Minerva exclaimed, waking everyone up. Last night was crazy, eventually, at around 4 am, everyone had dropped of to sleep. Ron, ginny, Fred and George were curled up on the rug. Hermione's arm snaked over the edge of the chair, but her book was still clutched in her fingers. Dumbledore was asleep, sitting up, his pointed purple hat askew,while mcgonagall leaned on the side of his armchair with her usually tight bun falling out. Harry was starfishes out in a corner ( how he got there was a mystery) and Sirius was stretched outluxuriously on the sofa. Remus, however had gone upstairs to his bedroom.

" Wake up, people!" Said Ron, suddenly sitting bolt upright.

" What happened?" Asked ginny, rubbing her eyes.

" Ugh, I think we all got tired and dozed of" replied hermione.

" What a night, eh?" Said Sirius running his hands through his hair.

" Fun though!" Said Harry.

" Hmm," said. Hermione, before laying her head down for more sleep.

" Lets do that again tonight!" Said Dumbledore, enthusiastically.

" NO!" Every yelled

**did you like it? That was the last chapter, and I'm working on a babysitting one aswell! And thank you guys for the reviews**

**this is my first COMPLETE chapter story with a continued theme. Let me know if you want more Potter!**

**Shout out to Cityofiratze!**


End file.
